Imperikka/Hiatia/Antakka
Hiatia/Antakka is the largest city on Dulnaeria. It was the capital of the old Hiatic Empire, and is built partly on top of those ruins. History Pre Imperial 2,000 years ago, the wandering Antakkan humans settled on the site that would become Hiatia. At the confluence of two rivers (the Inroch and Doroch), a very wide and shallow lake (Lake Hiat) was abundant with fish. The surrounding floodplain also provided rice to the tribe. To deal with the annual flooding of the lake and rivers, the humans began using large stilts to build their homes directly above the lake. This also provided a natural defense from any roaming tribes or marauders. Within 100 years, the city was thriving. The bounty of food provided for ample trade with the Ootharian elves to the north, and the Oscuri dwarves of the west. The dwarves and elves contributed greatly to the city’s design over the years, and many of their peoples joined the city outright. During the Empire By the dawn of the Hiatic Empire, Hiatia had grown beyond its original borders. The entire surface of Lake Hiat was covered by networks of walkways and buildings. Indeed, the surrounding shores were inhabited as great works of dam-building and the rivers were redirected (the elf clans that still held to the primal wa ys were able to appease the spirits in such a way that environmental disaster was avoided). The city was a marvel and a spectacle, and drew visitors from all over the continent. The Great Temple to the 100 Immortals saw thousands of pilgrims each day. The Fall When the 10,000 Demons invaded the world, Hiatia was thought to be invincible. Its vast legions of soldiers both mundane and magical, the loyal spirits that patrolled the wilderness, and the brave elite units (adventurers) that went forth into the world on the Empire’s behalf should have repelled the monstrosities. They could not. The Demon Prince Foroloft himself set foot in the Imperial Domicile in 1843 and executed the last Hiatic Emperor, Glathiax. The Demonic Horde leveled much of the city before the casting of the Great Ritual that sent them back to the Abyss. Present Day (2241) Names The city is referred to by a number of names. The current Council Elect calls it New Antakka in an attempt to distance itself from the old Empire. Most of the old human families call it Hiatia, as do the elder dwarf and elf clans. Many simply call it “City”. Outsiders usually refer to it by its imperial title, Polis Max Imperikka (Great Imperial City in Old Antakkan), or simply Imperikka, its most commonly used current name. Size and Scale Imperikka is a very large city, with a population of almost three million souls. While only half as populous as it was during the Empire, it is still the largest city known. Over the past half-millennium, the rivers Inroch and Doroch have shifted back to their original paths, shrinking the available shorelines for habitation, though some of the city still crosses the Inroch banks. Lake Hiat has not changed dramatically, and th e raised buildings and walkways still dominate the lake’s surface. A rare few of these buildings date back to before the Empire, and roughly half are from the Imperial period. The rest have been built since then, with a recent, twenty-five year boom due to a new influx of immigration. Neighborhoods and Districts The city is made up of a number of distinctly different areas, primarily due to the irregular growth patterns of the population. Old Antakka Appearance The site of the original lake-top settlement, much of this area was rebuilt with the influx of elf and dwarf populations. The stilts and pylons here are made from willow-granite, a flexible stone imported from the Gannad Empire to the west. This allows the buildings to sway with the flow of the waters, yet remain very stable. The buildings themselves tend to be of study dwarven design, while the walkways follow elven aesthetics, flowing gracefully between, around, and above the buildings. Population Currently, this large district is about half residential and half trade center, with most families belonging to the merchant classes. The people here are of all races; with humans, elves and dwarves being the most common. Points of Interest The Antakkan Sukh is of primary interest to adventurers, the largest marketplace on the continent. Wares of all kinds can be purchased here, including magic items, weaponry, mounts mundane and exotic, and more. No less exciting is the Worlds’ Heart Inn, run by wizened old tiefling called Nammon Half-Tail. Adventurers and storytellers from across the planes gather here to swap tall tales. Nightly contests dispense prizes to the best story told that day. Anros Appearance This island district lies at the southeastern edge of Lake Hiat with two bridges, the Tehh and Ferh, connecting to the Harid and Sutrokk peninsulas respectively. Much of the city’s government buildings are here, including the marvelous Tower Antakkan, the great keep that houses the Armory, Barracks, Chambers of the Council Elect, and the treasury. Most of the buildings are done in a newer style, with red stonework being very popular. Some of the older families in residence here maintain the look from when their buildings were erected. Population The residences here mostly belong to old, wealthy human families. Working here are members of every race, from halfling to shardmind, as the government prohibits discrimination based on race. Points of Interest Aside from the aforemention Tower Antakkan and the rest of the government buildings, the old families throw galas and balls with alarming (to outsiders) regularity. The opulence and splendor of the Anrosian High Sun Ball recalls the decadence that brought the Empire low, with scantily-clad servants and dancers, food and liquor for every palate, all set in marble pools of colored water from the rivers. Harid Appearance Constructed of marble and plaster, this peninsular district offers spectacular views of the surrounding area. Its high white towers are the city’s centers of learning. Population Again, Hiatia’s cosmopolitan nature is prevalent here, with members of all races both residing and working here. Points of Interest The University of Harid sometimes sponsors adventuring bands to find rare artifacts, magical items and ingredients. The Library of Skol offers first hand access to all sorts of rare texts and scrolls to anyone with the right reasons to do so. Also, The Rake of Doves is a tavern where scholars go to let loose, and their antics have become a local attraction on their own. Hiatakk Appearance As the former seat of Imperial power, this neighborhood has many ancient buildings. Its south-westernmost portions were leveled in the Invasion and never rebuilt; whether out of superstition or genuine lack of interest is up for debate. Hiatic architecture using white marble, limestone and alabaster are prevalent, similar to Old Antakk, but without the flying buttresses and walkways so common there. Population Hiatakk is something of a lower class neighborhood. All races have membership here, but two minotaur clans stand out, along with a half-orc community called Axmill. Humans and tieflings make up the rest of the majority. Points of Interest Palazia no Domicle Pax Imperikka, the Palace and Domicile of Imperial Peace lies sealed at the eastern shore of the peninsula. No soul has set foot inside since Glathiax’s death. Surely it holds treasure unseen in nearly five centuries. Also the old gladiatorial stadium stands mostly intact at the western edge. Actual matches are very rare, but markets and neighborhood celebrations tend to happen monthly. Sutrokk Appearance An elevated plateau that doesn’t have to worry about flooding, this southern half of the Hiatakk Peninsula is covered in wide, low houses of earth and wood. The daily pace of life is much more relaxed here than Old Antakk or Anros, largely due to halfling societal influence. Population One of the most populous areas of the city, Sutrokk is almost a city in its own right. It has its own Lord-Mayor, elected by the Wardsmen, a council representing different areas of the district. Humans, halflings, gnomes, and shifters are the most numerous peoples here, though all are present. Points of Interest A large market, called the Willow Market after the ancient willow tree at its center, lies at the southern end of the district. It spreads south onto the mainland and offers stables, inns, grocers, a blacksmith, and more. The only Imperial Era building is the Arcanaxium, the wizards’ school. It was placed here due to its distance and elevation from the central city. It is currently inhabited by a kindly old human mage called Allas Dirthaca, and his cabal, the Vexed Bloodhawks. Doros Appearance This northwestern islet was once the Imperial Prison. As the riverbanks shifted and more land was made usable, other buildings were built here as well, including residential areas. Today, its buildings are mostly dedicated to manufacturing. Great forges and foundries belt out choking black smoke that doesn’t reach the rest of the city due to prevailing winds. There are residences here, built lower to the ground (though still on stilts) than the rest of city to avoid the smoke. Population Mountain dwarf clans from the Gannad Empire settled here during the Imperial Era, and are still represented today. Humans, Vorks (half-orcs), and Goliaths make up the rest of the majority. Points of Interest The Shield and Skull Forge and Foundry, run by Angtar Gran, a mountain dwarf makes all manner of weapons and armor and has on site enchantment services available. Angtar is rumored to be a spy from far away Gannad, though he dismisses these claims as his ancestral homeland has a fully staffed embassy here. Also of note is the Eladrin-run Sweet Hours Gymnasium and Spa, which does swift business soothing the aching bodies of factory workers. The Sweet Hours is a little piece of the Wild for any homesick fey, offering delights familiar to those who’ve visited the Bright Lands. Nodrokk Appearance The northern peninsula district is separated from Harid by the Road of Floods, and has a very different character. No ivory towers are seen here. Much of the area is agricultural. Small staple farms for corn, wheat and rice are here, but the real draw is the farms that provide different foods. Much of the city’s meat comes from here as well, and its beef is especially prized by residents. Vegetable farms are most common of all, and the soil imparts a unique flavor to them. Population This is the least populous area, and primarily consists of small specialty farmers of all racial stripes. Points of Interest The farms themselved don't offer much to the average traveler. However, there is something of a political struggle here. There is a push for the farmers here to sell their lands and join with the larger farming district of Ordosh. As the city's population grows, housing is becoming more scarce in other parts of the city. Councilor Elected Mratha Har'an, a half-elf woman of middle years represents the district, and she firmly believes that relocation is the best course of action for her constituents, since she knows that the city could simply force the people to leave. Ordosh Appearance This district technically covers all land east of the Inroch River. Only the northeastern bank has any population density, and even that is the second lowest in the city. The rest of Ordosh is farmland. Rice paddies line the riverbank, wheat and cornfields cover the land further out. Apple and peach orchards stretch further south. Population Humans, half-elves and halflings seem to most enjoy the farming life, though every race is represented here as well. Points of Interest The Great Market, on the shore of the Inroch, parallels the entire Harid district and provides most of the city with its foodstuffs. A thriving eatery neighborhood has sprung up at the south end of the market, with restaurants making great use of the freshest ingredients in the city. Unsrokk (Ruins) Appearance Piles of rubble as long as a city block and as high as a tower. Beasts of Shadow lurking amongst the broken stones. Foul liquids pooling into shallow lakes in the middle of shattered streets. Haunted eyes of the urchins who dwell here, pleading for help. Population There should not be a sentient population here. Any being with any sense would leave immediately due to the palpable malaise of dread hanging in the air. Yet, some do live here. It is rumored that as Foroloft was being banished he cursed the people of the city, fortunately for most, the curse only affected those near him. The descendants of those unlucky souls live here, amongst the ruins of the city that cannot be rebuilt. Points of Interest The urchins have often resorted to cannibalism in the past, as no food will grow here, and game is scarce. Most game is inedible refuse from the Abyss. If you can avoid a terrible death at the claws and fangs of the demonspawn and shadow beasts, ruins untouched in five hundred years are rumored to hold treasure the likes of which haven’t been seen since.